


Pissed

by CryloRen_IsAtItAgain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Contracted Daddy/baby boy Dynamic, Daddy Dom Hux, Daddy Kink, Kylo Ren is Incontent, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Piss Enema, Piss Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain/pseuds/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain
Summary: Filling Kylux Hard Kinks Prompt'Kylo always pisses on himself when Hux fucks him. It leads to Hux always having to move their sexy times to the shower, because Kylo just can't control his bladder. Hux may decide to piss inside Kylo to mark/claim him, or just to embarrass him more. Bonus if Hux is a daddy dom'Short PWP.





	Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> Short fill for Kylux Hard Kink prompt. Hope it's enjoyable. I know I haven't posted much in a long time. Been lacking inspiration.

His body felt so tight, pleasure coursing through every single vein. Kylo lifted his head, turning to glance over his shoulder. He rocked forward slightly with each thrust, hearing the wet sound of his Daddy’s cock deep inside him. Daddy had a hold of his hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and his entire body felt so good. Moaning, Kylo clenched around his cock tightly. “Daddy,” he whimpered, rocking himself back to meet each of the man’s thrusts. “I’m going to come. I’m going to come, Daddy.” 

 

“Don’t you dare. Not yet. I’m not even close to done.” 

 

He bit his lip, looking forward again. Daddy smacked his thigh, and Kylo’s toes curled. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate really hard to keep himself from coming. Each thrust was sending him closer and closer to the edge, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he fell off. Precum dripped from the tip and onto the sheets below him. “Daddy, please,” he begged, knowing exactly what he needed. Just permission. 

 

“No.” 

 

His Daddy could be so cruel sometimes. Kylo had entered this arrangement months ago. Hux was his Daddy now. He lived with him. He let Hux take care of him. He did everything his Daddy asked, and if he slipped up, then he was punished. Daddy liked to fuck him really hard. He liked pinning him and taking him. He liked ripping off his panties and shoving his face down into the bed. But they’d hit a snag. Something Kylo hadn’t known about before. Something that he’d only found out when he’d lost his virginity to Hux on their first night together. 

 

“Please, Daddy. I can’t hold it back anymore!” 

 

“No.” Daddy slapped him again, his thigh, and Kylo whined out in protest. “If you soil my sheets, I’m going to whip you nice and good.” 

 

Kylo blinked, and he shook his head back and forth a few times. “I won’t this time, Daddy. Please let me come.” 

 

Hux didn’t slow down, panting a bit as his cock slipped deeper inside, fucking Kylo until he could hardly think straight. Kylo lowered himself onto his elbows, then pressed his face into the pillow, moaning loudly. Hux smacked his thigh a few more times, earning a flinch each time. Each strike had his lips curling up in discomfort. But there was nothing to be done about it. He knew that this was what he was meant to do. He was Hux’s little boy. This was his job. 

 

“Okay, but don’t ruin my sheets. They’re new.” Daddy pinched his ass cheek, and Kylo lifted his head. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, nearly screeching the words in discomfort. Then he rolled his hips as he reached a hand between his legs and began stroking himself in time with Hux’s thrusts. And he came only a few seconds later. The release had his entire body relaxing, and Kylo melted down into the sheets, Hux having to hold up his hips so he could keep fucking him. But as his muscles relaxed, as endorphins released into his brain and Kylo’s mind went quiet, he released again. 

 

This time, the stream from the tip of his cock was piss, and he squirted all over the sheets under him. The warmth spread all the way up to where his elbows were digging into the mattress, and Kylo knew immediately that he had done it again. The one problem that Hux had with him. The one thing that he didn’t know how to fix. But it felt so good. He moaned, the release feeling wonderful, and his body felt looser and happy. Hux slapped his thigh hard, but Kylo didn’t snap out of his sunken headspace. 

 

He felt the man pull out, then cum splattered across his back and dripped onto his ass, and Kylo smiled at the thought of Daddy’s cum marking him like that. Then he sunk onto the sheets, onto the cooling piss he’d soaked the bed with. 

 

“Kylo.” 

 

Daddy’s voice eventually broke through the fog, and Kylo opened his eyes. He hadn’t remembered shutting them, and he lifted his head. He was still laying in the puddle of his own making, and he slowly shifted up, feeling how gross it was now that his brain was coming back to him. Blinking at Hux, he pouted. “Sorry, Daddy,” he said, sitting on his knees beside his mess. 

 

Hux glared at him, then pointed to the bathroom door, and Kylo sheepishly got up and walked toward it. He stopped inside, looking down at his damp belly, his thighs, then he padded over and stood in front of the shower, waiting for Daddy’s instructions. He heard the man call downstairs to have a maid brought up to strip the bed, then he came inside the bathroom, pushing Kylo forward to step into the shower. 

 

Hux got in behind him, flipping on the water, then he dragged Kylo under it and began rubbing at his shoulders, hands in his hair. Kylo stayed respectfully silent, his head bowed, and Hux eventually got out some shower gel. He spread it onto a cloth, then gently began cleaning Kylo up.  “You are absolutely disgusting,” Hux told him, and Kylo felt his face burn red in shame. 

 

“Yes, sir,” he agreed, because he knew that he was. “I don’t know why I can’t control myself.” 

 

Hux tapped his shoulder, and Kylo went to his knees. Hux pulled the shampoo down, then began massaging it into his hair. Kylo shut his eyes, enjoying the hands that ran through the stands, spreading the suds throughout. “It’s because you’re fucking pathetic. I take care of everything for you. I buy you pretty things to wear. I go out of my way to make you feel good, but you still piss all over my bed. Every time we have sex. You can’t control that little bladder of yours, even when I make you go beforehand.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Kylo said again, knowing just how terrible this actually was. He looked up at him for a moment. “It’s disappointing? I’m not the little boy you wanted, right?” 

 

Hux looked at him curiously for a moment, then shook his head. “No. No, you’re a good boy,” he told him, then smacked him across the back of his head. “But you still don’t know how to control yourself. I don’t regret our contract, though.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes averted again, and Hux quickly scrubbed the suds from his hair. He watched them dripping down onto the floor of the shower, swirling in the water, then they ran toward the drain. It was a big shower, big enough for both of them to fit inside easily, with room to spare. Hux liked it better than Kylo’s small, allotted space. He had a bedroom, stocked with toys and clothes, with a bathroom attached. This lifestyle was complete. He was Hux’s boy, and he would be until their contract came up for renewal. Kylo knew exactly what he would say when it did, because he desperately didn’t want to leave this life. 

 

“Your hair is done, baby boy.” He patted him on the shoulder, and Kylo stood up and turned around so that he could rinse his hair out under the shower head. His back was now to Hux, and he didn’t think much about it. Until hands suddenly clasped onto his hips and pulled him back a step. “Bend over and put your hands on the wall,” Hux commanded, his voice steely and commanding, whispered right in Kylo’s ear. A shudder went up his spine as breath ghosted against him, warm. 

 

“Yes, sir,” he said, hands falling away from his wet hair, then he leaned forward and stuck his ass out, hands resting on the tiled wall in front of him. He quickly shuffled his legs apart, shaking with the thought of what may be happening to him. It wasn’t entirely uncommon for Hux to want an immediate round two. 

 

There was still cum dripping from his hole, yet to be cleaned, and Kylo shifted and looked over his shoulder again. “Daddy?” he asked, and Hux looked at him with a smirk. His finger circled Kylo’s hole before pushing in quickly, and he felt it curling to press into his sensitive pleasure center. Kylo jerked in surprise, toes curling against the smooth shower below him, and he dropped his head down and gasped loudly. “Oh, Daddy, you’re so good to me…” 

 

“I know I am, baby boy.” Hux smacked his ass, and Kylo jerked again, eyes wide with surprise. “But I was just thinking… You’ve pissed on my bed, on my couch, on the floor. I’ve stood behind you and watched you pee into the toilet before taking you right to bed, and you still piss all over my sheets. You know how many sets I’ve had to buy since you came to live with me?” Another finger slipped inside, and Kylo moaned. 

 

“No, sir. A lot probably. I can’t control it. I’ve tried so hard.” 

 

“I know you can’t control it. It’s just a part of you.” Hux tugged his fingers out sharpy, and Kylo whined. “But maybe I can’t control it, either.” His cock was suddenly pressed near, and he rubbed the tip against Kylo’s sensitive rim. Each time it dragged against it, Kylo let out a soft gasp, breath fluttering. He could hardly stand it. “I think I need to use this to my advantage, baby boy. I think it’s time to claim you, in the only way you seem to understand.” 

 

“Sir? I don’t understand.” 

 

“I’m your Daddy, yet you piss all over my belongings. So it only makes sense for me to get to piss on you.” With that, Hux shoved inside him, and Kylo groaned lowly in response. “Or...inside you,” Hux continued, a deep chuckle coming from him. 

 

Everything was still for a moment. A single, solitary moment of piece. Hux didn’t move, and Kylo remained as still as possible. And then, he released. A stream of hot, burning piss shot deep into Kylo’s ass, and he felt it pouring down, his insides warm and wet already. But it was so much. There was so much piss that it felt entirely insane, entirely impossible. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loudly, and Hux held onto his hips to keep him still. 

 

It only took a minute for Hux to empty his bladder, but it felt like days. And he didn’t pull out right away. It was immense, the pressure in his ass. He was so full that Kylo felt like crying. And, eventually, he did. Tears began to pour down his face, and he curled his toes against the bottom of the tub, the tiles slick beneath him. “Daddy,” he whined, back arching as Hux ran a hand along his spine. 

 

Kylo gasped as Hux pulled out, and he slid down to his knees again. A stream of piss poured from his ass, hitting the tub under him, and he tilted his head back and looked at Hux. His Daddy grabbed his hair, guiding him to turn around and began to suckle at the tip of his cock. It was still soft, of course, but Kylo could taste the brine and salt of his piss, and he cleaned him off as well as he could. 

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, then pushed at Kylo and moved under the stream from the shower. Kylo could still feel dribbles of piss leaking from his ass, but Hux seemed fairly determined to hurry the shower up. “Clean up and be out of her soon,” he said, pulling the door back and stepping out, once he was done. “I’ll see you in your playroom tomorrow. We may try this again.” And with that, Daddy was gone, and Kylo was left to clean himself up. 

 

He supposed it wasn’t the worst thing. 

 


End file.
